Ramadan witch we puasa
by Meisu Aosuki
Summary: Kerjaan author yang membuat character kurobas jadi puasa nah loh gimana ceritanya?akan kah mereka bisa melewati masa dimana mereka menyerang negara api(?) lah kok? eh maksudnya masa dimana mereka gak makan,oke lets cek,oh iya kalau gak suka mending gak usah di baca aja#pundung di pojokan -,-


**Disclaimer:kuroko no basuke tetep milik fujimaki tadatoshi (aku pinjem ya anggota yang kece kecenya)**

**Gendre:rated T maybe aku gak tau sumimasen..,humor,agak horror sih tapi gak serem kok beneran suwer**

**Warning:typo,OOC,absurd,humor ga-je,bahasa jepang yang amuradul hehehehe dan sebagainya jadi mohon maklumin**

**kalau gak suka mending ga usah baca #nangis di pojokan**

**nanti ada seseorang dari another jadi yah liat aja deh ya,yaudahlah dari pada panjang ngomong terus kayak kereta api jadi mending liat aja ya hehehehe HAPPY READING**

**"Ramadan witch we puasa"**

Karna bentar lagi mau puasa *_ya terus_ jadi aku bikin ini,yeah! Akhirnya bisa bikin ini #sambil teriak-teriak ga-je,oke deh kita mulai aja ya. Enjoy to read! #sambil megang gunting akashi.

Reader:"author-author kenapa megang guntingnya akashi"#dengan suara anak kecil

"oh iya ya,salah naskah,salah naskah,ganti-ganti"

Oke ulang ya ^_^

Enjoy to read!# sambil senyum serem ala akashi

Eh masih serem ya .-.

akashi:eh thor aku gak serem loh aku imut ya gak kuroko

kuroko:iya iya akashi-kun imut,imut sekali kayak mochi

akashi:ih bisa aja#malu-malu harimau(karna kucing terlalu sering)

udah ih jangan ber OOC di sini mau mulai nih

kuroko:oke deh oke aku akan pergi,nanti dateng lagi di chapter 2

akashi:tunggu kuroko,eh aku juga deh nyusul kuroko di chapter 2

eh eh akashi tunggu masih ada sedikit naskah buat kamu di sini jadi diem aja di sini

akashi:yahhh... thor ayolah aku mau nyusul kuroko

udah diem disini lagian dikit kok nanti aku tambahin gajih kamu

akashi:yang bener nih

enggak sih boongan,aku kasih gunting baru aja warnanya merah#sambil megang gunting yang enatah dimana

akashi:yahhh... thor,eh thor itu gunting aku dari mana itu?

eh ini dari tuh kuroko tiba-tiba ngasih aku ini

akashi:kuroko ternyata dasar,gak bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau minjem

mana ku tau udah diem disini atau gunting kamu aku apa apain

akashi:jangan di apa apain guntingnya nanti aku apa apain author

e-eh iya iya aku masih sayang nyawa kok

yah yah ini nih kelakuan mereka kayaknya butuh obat

/cut-cut yang ini/

Oke kita ke naskah yang asli aja oke,kita ke benang merahnya ya..

Di pagi yang cerah sebelum negara api menyerang *lah kok?

Reader:"author bukannya sore hari ya"

"oh iya baru inget"

Reader:masa readermya yang lebih tau daripada authornya,aneh -.-

yah maap,namanya juga manusia yang sering hilaf dan suka berbuat dosa (author di gaplok) oke lanjut

Di sore yang sangat-sangat membosankan,iya bosan,saking bosannya rumput aja bisa salto (?) ah.. mending jangan pedulikan author,dan sekarang author mulai bosan saudara-saudara.

Di lapangan basket /indoor ya/

"aku lapar.. aku ngantuk.. pengen tidur.. pengen maibou..,oh.. maibou kau dimana?,bantal mana?.. kasur juga?.. selimut deh boleh.. mana ya mereka?"murasakibara dengan suara malasnya

"aku juga sama murasakibara"aomine sambil memegang perutnya

.

.

.

Kenapa ya mereka?,gak makan setahun gitu jadi mereka kayak gini.

"apa sih thor"murasakibara sambil nabok author

"itaii.. kiba-kun"

"iya mending kasih kita makan aja" aomine sambil jitak author

"itaii.. aomine-kun,bukannya kalian lagi"

"oh iya ya,yaudah lanjut kan author" aomine sambil memainkan bola basket

Oke lanjut

.

.

.

"eh,mine-chin,kamu juga nyari maibou?"tanya murasakibara yang sedang guling-guling di lapangan menahan rasa laparnya

Reader:mulai lapar mulai lapar

diam atau aku suruh akashi lempar gunting satu-satu ke kalian

Reader:oke ampun doro ampun

lanjut..

.

.

"bukan,aku pengen makan tapi gak makan maibou,aku pengen burger teriyaki,hmm.. kayaknya enak,ih aku pengen.. aku pengen..,udah itu aku juga pengen baca majalan maichan tapi sayangnya majalah itu disembunyikan disuatu tempat sama tetsu"jawab aomine

.

.

Reader:"aomine majalah nista kamu itu sepertinya lagi di bakar sama orang itu,liat aja"

"hah! Siapa siapa,orang itu tidak berperimajalahan (?),kejam sekali membantai benda mati,awas saja kalau ketemu akan ku bunuh,kan yang bisa membakar majalah ku hanya aku seorang /inget mottonya 'yang bisa mengalahkan ku hanya lah aku seorang'/"aomine marah-marah

Author:"nih liat Aomine Daiki majalah mu akan mati"

aomine sambil stop motion lebay sangat

Reader: "eh tunggu,harusnya itu sangat lebay"

Reader:"dan bukannya majalah nista itu benda mati ya,kenapa di matiin lagi?"

"banyak nanya,dah lanjutin aja bacanya" author marah-marah

Reader"iya deh maaf ya author aku ngaku salah"

Reader:"aku juga,simumasen.. simumasen.. simumasen..."#ala sakurai

Oke sipp.. skip yang ini /cut-cut/

.

.

.

"oh begitu mine-chin,oh iya maichan itu merek makanan baru ya kok aku baru denger ya?"tanya murasakibara polos

"bukan,maichan itu adalah—"

Author melanjutkna:"majalah nista yang bikin orang jadi gila terhadap majalah itu dan mestinya majalah itu udah dibakar dan musnah di jagat raya ini"

"dasar,teme Meisu Aosuki..."aomine ngejar-ngejar author

"oh gitu,eh kalian mau kemana,ih ninggalin"murasakibara cengo dan terbangun melihat author di kejar-kejar

.

.

meiki:"tenang aja ada aku kok,semantara meisu(author) dikejar-kejar sama aomine mending kita lanjutkan fanfic yang gila ini"

"eh siapa kamu?,oh yaudah kita lanjutin aja"

Meiki:"nama aku meiki kanata aku jadi author kedua,keren kan"

"oh author kedua,iya keren,bisa gitu,lebih keren lagi kalau aku dikasih maibou"pinta murasakibara

Meiki:"oke deh nanti aku beliin,tapi nanti ya pas udah buka puasa,oceh"

"oh oke deh,dua ya"

Meiki"iya iya,udah ah lanjutin nanti para reader bosen"

"oke lanjutin"

Oke kita lanjut,karna author utamanya lagi di amuk masa jadi aku yang ngelanjutin

Reader:"eh author kedua,si aomine kan lagi ngejar-ngejar si author utama jadi gimana dong?"

"oh iya baru inget si dakian itu gak disini ya,oh yaudah kita tunggu aja mereka kesini,sabar ya reader kita tunggu mereka datang dulu,sampai ketemu 1 jam kedepan,dah jaa na"

Reader:bawa oleh-oleh ya author kedua#puppy eyes yang tanpa dosa dan hilaf

"eh satu jam mau bawa apa coba"

murasakibara:_satu jam saja oh indahnya cinta satu ma-_

_plak_

"diem jangan OOC"

murasakibara:habisnya bosen

.

.

.

_Satu jam berlalu.._

"dasar,meisu teme!"aomine kesal

Meiki:"nah tuh si dakian dateng,sinih sinih lanjutin lagi"

"eh kamu siapa?,mangil-mangil aku dakian lagi dasar gak sopan banget "aomine sambil berjalan kearah author kedua

Meiki:"aku Meiki Kanata author kedua,salam kenal,oh iya aku baru inget kamu itu bukan dakian tapi daiki oh iya ya aomine daiki yang kulitnya lebih putih seperti salju"

"oh author kedua nya si teme meisu,kulit aku gak putih hanya saja mulai memudar putihnya dan inget ya bukan item tapi redup"

"redup?emangnya lampu apa pake acara redup segala dasar,oh iya si meisu mana?nih mau dilanjutin fanfic yang super duper gila"

" disini, kayaknya kamu aja deh yang lanjutin meisu,nih naskahnya,sepertinya hidup ku taakan lama lagi uhk.. uhk.. ja na semuanya"author dengan lemasnya

"jangan mati dulu nanti siapa yang bakalan masak,dan yang nyuci juga dan dan.."

"emangnya aku babu kamu apa dasar,uhk.. uhk..,udah sana kamu lanjutin lagi ya"

"ahomine dakian kamu apain author yang aku agap kakak ku sendiri,kamu apain?jawab?jawab"

"eh aku hanya memukulinya saja cuman itu aja kok gak lebih sungguh"aomine menjelaskan #kayak anak kecil yang tanpa dosa dan hilaf tentunya

"beneran,terus kenapa dia sampai begini pasti gara-gara kamu 'gitu-gitu' in kan"meisu sambil menggerakan jarinya seperti tanda kutip

"heh! Jangan masukin rated M kesini baka dah sana lanjutin" author berdiri lagi

Oke sebelum masalahnya tambah panjang kayak rel kereta api,mending kita lanjutin

.

.

.

"eh mine-chin,aku udah gak sanggup lagi walaupun sehari tapi rasanya kayak setahun gak makan"

Eh kenapa nih satu hari gak makan?,aneh disuruh akashi diet gitu

Ckrisk *suara gunting ceritanya

"aku gak nyuruh mereka diet,ngerti"akashi sambil megang gunting kesayangannya

Iya iya ngerti berarti bukan shi-kun yang nyuruh mereka jadi kenapa ya?

Oke authornya mulai takut,takut dilempar guntingnya akashi,hahahaha salah sendiri suruh siapa main-main sama akashi jadinya gini kan,udah ah para reader nunggu tuh mending di lanjutin,yaudah lanjut ya..

.

.

.

"eh kamu tuh jangan nyerah napa,nih ya kalau kamu puasa pasti ngerasa enakan deh,aku aja nurun berat badan" aomine curcol

"masa—"

"iya dari asalnya—"

"bodo"murasakibara dengan suara malasnya yang membuat cetar membahana (?) eh salah maksudnya yang membuat aomine kesal

"dasar,kalimat macam apa itu gak berguna,dasar teme"aomine kesal

.

.

Setelah itu ada orang yang berambut kuning—

Reader:"hah! Kuning jangan-jangan itu adalah—"

Hemm.. sepertinya

"heh! yang kau maksud itu aku ssu~,ih jahat ssu~"kise kesal

"eh gomen,mending lanjut aja ya kise-kun oke oke"author mohon-mohon dengan puppy eyes yang tentunya tanpa dosa dan hilaf

"oh yaudah demi fans ku di seluruh jagad raya ssu~ aku akan melerakan harga diri ku ssu~ yang terinjak-injak begitu saja ssu~ terlempar dengan segaja ssu~ dan terbuang begitu saja ssu~,gimana ssu~ aku bijak kan"kise ceramah

Reader:*prok.. prokk.. prokkk.. *fiwit... fiwit *aaaahhhh kise we love you muah.. muah.. kata salah satu fansnya tentunya cewe kalau cowo tanda-tanda

"apa sih,udah udah lanjutin,mulai ngaco"

Oke /cut-cut/

.

.

.

"AOMINECCHI~~ MURASAKIBARACCHI~~"teriak kise yang cetar membahana sambil melambaikan tangannya ke mereka

"eh,kise-chin,kemana aja kamu"murasakibara bangkit tidurnya(?)

"kalian masih puasa kan? Ssu~"tanya kise

"masih lah liat aja badan kita lesuh,lemah dan tak berdaya"jawab aomine lebay(author di jitak)

Oh ternyata mereka puasa,makin ngaco ya

.

.

Reader:diawal kan udah di kasih tau

Hah! Siapa yang ngasih tau jangan-jangan—

"aku yang ngasih tau,habisnya keceplosan ooni-chan,gomennesai"#sambil menundukan kepalanya

"kok 'ooni-chan' kan aku gak lebih tua dari kamu,cuman beda 5 hari gak usah panggil ooni-chan"

"biarin,ooni-chan,udah lanjut aja"

Ooh oke deh,kita lanjut..

"eh aominecchi main basket yuk ssu~"kise sambil melempar bola basket

"yaudah tapi sekali aja ya badan aku gak kuat lemes banget"aomine menerima bola itu

"oke deh ssu~"

Akhirnya mereka main basket dan kalau kiba-kun masih guling-guling,oke biar kan kiba-kun yang berguling-guling ria(?)

"ah,aku udahan"aomine sambil duduk

Dengan skor kise 0 dan aomine 2

"eh kenapa?ih gak rame ssu~,oh iya murasakibaracchi gimana mau main gak"

"enggak ah"

"ih jahat ssu~"kise kesal

"aku mau pulang yah" aomine sambil ngambil tasnya "jaa na"lanjutnya"

"eh mau pulang?,aku juga ah males disini bosen"murasakibara sambil ngambil tasnya "jaa na kise-chin"sambil melambaikan tangannya

"ih kalian emang bener-bener jahat super duper ssu~"kise sambil teriak ke arah mereka

"eh yaudah aku pulang aja dari pada disini serem banget ssu~" gumam kise "eh tunggu murasakibaracchi"kise sambil berlari kearah murasakibara

Tiba-tiba ada yang nyetel lagu opening another(?) entah dari mana itu,itu masih misteri,kalau pengen tau tanyakan kepada rumput yang bersalto ria(?) dan kepada harimau yang malu-malu(?)*waduh harimau malu-malu

Kise pun memberentikan langkahnya dan melihat kedepan murasakibara

"kok,kenapa gak ada aominecchi ssu~ bukannya dia ada di depan yah,jangan-jangan dia adalah—,tapi enggak ah gak mungkin,yaudah jalan terus kise,jalan terus.."gumam kise di dalam hati

Suara itu makin keras,kise pun memberentikan langkahnya lagi dan melihat ke arah kegelapan

.

.

.

"kyaaa, siapa itu?"kise berteriak histeris

"kalau kau tau ini lagu apa pasti kamu tau aku siapa" misaki mei tiba-tiba ada

"misaki mei ssu~?,loh kok kenapa?"

"iya nama aku memang misaki mei tapi gak pake 'ssu',hehehehe gomen udah mengagetkan mu"

"aku memang begitu ssu~ jadi maklumin saja ya ssu~"

"oh yaudah,iya iya"

"jadi kamu yang nyetel lagu itu"tanya kise

"eh,bukan aku"

"aku juga bukan"sakakibara tiba-tiba nongol

Oke ini semakin aneh,makin aneh saat ada mereka berdua,tapi gapapa karna nama ku ada meinya jadi tak apa lah

.

.

Reader:"berarti author saudaraan sama misaki?"

"bukan bukan walaupun namanya sama tapi aku bukan saudara dia ih takut juga kalau saudaraan sama misaki"

Oke lanjut.

.

.

"terus siapa dong?"tanya kise

Lagu itu pun muncul lagi

"i-itu dia suaranya terdengar lagi,aku tau aku akan mengeluarkan jurus ku,jurus panci terbang ssu""kise sambil melempar panci(?)

Lah kok panci,dari mana itu kise-kun

"hehhehehe,tuh dari credit panci lumayan jadi senjata ssu~"jawab kise

"hey anak muda jangan lupa bayar,yah"teriak tukang credit panci

"iya tukang panci nanti aku bayar ssu~"

"udah lempar aja kise-san"misaki dengan bersemangatnya

"oke aku akan lempar"kise pun mulai melempar

.

.

.

Plak

"hah! Kena seseorang gimana tuh" sakakibara mulai ngomong

"biarin habisnya dia nakutin aku ssu~ jadi biar lah ssu~

"heh! Kise teme dasar ya kamu,kalau bukan bulan puasa aku akan hajar kamu nanti awas aja kamu kise!"

"eh kok dia tau nama aku sih ssu~,oh iya perasaan suara itu seperti siapa ya?,oh iya si aominecchi"kise pun ambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari

"dasar,benjol tau gak sih,sakit lagi"aomine pun keluar dari kegelapan

"oke itu memang benar aominecchi ssu~,ka-kabur~ ssu~"kise pun lari

"eh tunggu jangan lari baka,aku akan bunuh kamu nanti tunggu tanggal mainnya"aomine sambil menggang kerah bajunya kise

"eh ketengkep,mending kita pulang aja ssu~ yakan?"

"oke aku akan lepas"

"nah gitu dong ssu~"

"udalah kita ke cafe itu aja ya"kata murasakibara sambil menunjul salah satu cafe

"oh yaudah yukk"

"oke ssu~"

.

.

.

Oke chapter 1 udahan yeahh!

Reader:"wihh,akhirnya selese juga" *prok prok prok

Oh iya untuk misaki-san dan sakakibara-san dapet bonus kalian soalnya udah mau dateng di fanfic yang gila ini

/yeahh makasih author yang super duper baik/ misaki

/iya author sungguh baik/ sakibara

Dan untuk aomine-kun kamu bakalan dapet latihan 5kali lipat itu dari imayoshi aku disuruh yah jadi aku gak ikut-ikutan dan sama gara-gara kamu pas tadi nabok aku tadi jadi ditambah 10 kali lipat,oke selamat menjalankan hukuman mu aomine-kun

/apa-apaan nih/

Udah lakuin aja dan untuk meisu-chan,kise-kun,kiba-kun dapet tambahan gajih

/wih ooni-chan arigatou/

/arigatou meikicchi/

/yeah tambahan gajih arigatou mei-chin/

Iya sama-sama

Reader:ditunggu ya author buat chapter 2nya

Oke deh oke nanti ada tambahan pemain,oh iya buat shi-kun kamu juga dapet bonus dan tambahan gajih

/wih author lagi baik ya kecuali sama daiki,kasian tuh anak/

Udah biarin aomine-kun memang pantas mendapatkannya

/dasar bakamei teme/

Oh gitu ya aku tambah lagi jadi 100 kali mau?

/eh meiki jangan ditambah,iya deh iya aku akan patuh ke author sekarang dan jadi sering latihan,walaupun gak niat/

Heh! Gak niat? Oke tambah ya jadi 100 kali

/eh iya iya niat niat pake niat kok author heheheheh/

Oke udah sana latihan!

**TBC~**

**Ga-je ya Ga-je,komen dong komen,aku masih awal-awal jadi mohon bantuannya ya**

**ARIGATO,SUMIMASEN KALAU GA-JE hehehehehe**


End file.
